


Hold Me Tonight?

by ScreamQween



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween





	Hold Me Tonight?

Kofi sniffled as the trainer pressed an ice pack against his back. Big-E was patting his arm, while Xavier paced around the room, ranting incoherantly. “And then he just ADDED DANIEL at the last second, WHY DOES HE HATE KOFI?!” Xavier ended the rant, sitting down huffing. 

Kofi’s phone buzzed, showing a few texts

**What.**

**The.**

**Hell?**  

_Baiser cet enfoiré_

**Sorry Uce 😞**

Xavier sighed, moving to hug Kofi, Big-E copying him. “Whatever we need, we’re here”

Kofi took a shaky breath. “Just hold me tonight” His lovers nodded and kissed his forehead in unison


End file.
